Can't wait until fall
by Hope41319
Summary: Habiendo decidido pasar el verano por separado, ambos saben que algo no está funcionando. La manera como se despidieron antes del verano les dejó un vacío que aun no saben como enfrentar. Post 2x24 "A deadly game". Mucho amor. Cortito, unos 6 capítulos. Quiero dedicárselo a Diana, que desde el día que la conocí me animó para compartir mis historias con toda la comunidad fandom.
1. Kate

**Capítulo 1: Kate.**

Cuando llegó a casa, dejó el bolso en la percha y se quitó la chaqueta. Tenía la mirada abstraída, sus movimientos eran mecánicos.

Se sentó en el sofá mirando a la nada para poco más tarde sacarse los zapatos sin cuidado y echarse, dejando que su cuerpo apoyara todo su peso extendido en el cuero del sofá. Con las manos detrás de la cabeza, volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, con la mirada puesta en el techo… Se sentía ridícula. Como si el destino le hubiera jugado una mala pasada, como si todo fuera una broma de la que tenía que despertar de un momento a otro. Había hecho el ridículo delante de sus compañeros y aunque eso la hacía sentirse mal porqué había dejado entrever su lado más vulnerable, lo que más le dolía era lo que representaba la situación que acababa de vivir con Castle.

"Dios mío –pensó- iba a hacerlo, iba a dar el paso".

Pero todo se estropeó. Sabía que no era culpa de él que se sintiera así. Si lo miraba fríamente ella le había mentido sobre los Hamptons, le había dicho que tenía que trabajar cuando en verdad estaba planenando irse de fin de semana con Deaming.

Deaming. Qué poco le importó su por aquel entonces novio cuando sintió que algo muy importante se desprendía de su vida, se marchaba aquél que estaba allí siempre, el que siempre guardaba su espalda en los buenos y malos momentos, el que le había demostrado después de más de una año trabajando juntos que no le era indiferente lo que a ella le ocurriese. El día que le dijo que ese sería su último caso juntos, que se iba a pasar el verano fuera de la ciudad, que la dejaba sola a su suerte, abocada a su destino por ella misma; la realidad de sus sentimientos la golpeó, haciendo surgir en superficie sus pensamientos más escondidos. Espósito no ayudó en absoluto cuando le reafirmó algo que ella ya sabía: él no estaba ahí sólo para investigar, ya no. Fue como si alguien le hubiera dado un papel con todos su pensamientos escritos, muy bien explicados, contándole algo que ella ya sabía de antemano pero que se negaba a aceptar y ahí estaba, cobrando forma y haciéndose real. Él se iba. Como cuando a alguien a quien tienes estima muere, como cuando alguien con quien cuentas, un familiar al que a veces tratas mal sin querer queriendo, al que renuncias visitar por hacer otras cosas se marcha, y entonces te das cuenta lo importante que era su papel en tu vida y lo mucho que le necesitabas. Le había dado por sentado en su vida.

En ese mismo instante le golpeó con crueldad el dolor que sentía y es que estaba tomando conciencia de lo mucho que le necesitaba a su lado. Sin casi darse cuenta cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas resvalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron al sofá. Buscó un cojín que tenía a mano y lo abrazó dejando que el llanto la invadiera. Se conocía y sabía que lo mejor era drenar la pena, maldecir al destino y al Universo por su mala suerte. En su casa, en su guarida, lloraba desconsolada por alguien que se le había escapado al primer round. Sentía rabia de sí misma, ya que si bien había sido corta de reflejos, cuando reaccionó ya fue demasiado tarde, llegó tarde y para cuando lo hizo, él ya se había ido.

No sólo iba a estar todo el verano sin verle, sinó que además tenía la visión de su exmujer pasando el brazo por su cintura, llevándoselo con ella tres largos meses. La realidad de los últimos días se concentró se hizo angustia y tuvo que sentarse en el sofá y concentrarse en coger aire.

"Uno, dos, tres, respira Kate. ¿Qué tan duro puede ser? Después del asesinato de tu madre, ¿qué tan duro puede ser esto?" Pero hay veces que controlar la mente y los pensamientos que a uno le vienen a la cabeza no es tan fácil y a ella no paraban de llegar flashes de ese día mientras se revolvía inquieta en el sofá.

"¿Te veré en otoño?" "Sí, nos vemos en otoño".


	2. Chapter 2: Rick vs Kate

Quería agradecer a las personas que han dejado un comentario o que han decidido seguir la historia, estos pequeños gestos son de gran ayuda. No me considero una escritora de fics, sólamente una persona que quiere devolverle a la comunidad fandom y los escritores de historias de Castle una infinita parte de lo que ellos me han dado a mi. Muchas gracias.

Este capítulo contiene partes de una canción que creo que refleja bastante bien los que están sintiendo nuestros protagonistas. La canción está en inglés así que he decidido traducirla para que aquellos que no sepan inglés puedan entenderla. Por favor, os pido que no me tengáis en cuenta la traducción, seguramente haya palabras que se ajusten más al significado que las que yo he escogido.

Por último, y como se suele decir por aquí, Castle y Beckett pertenecen íntegramente a Andrew Marlowe y su equipo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Rick versus Kate.**

De camino a los Hamptons, el cielo era azul y parecía no tener fin. Se mezclaba con el verdor de los campos y parecía que no había en el mundo más colores que eso dos, azul y verde. Pero igual que en la vida las cosas no son siempre ciertas o falsas, blancas o negras, Castle se dio cuenta que a medida que avanzaban en el camino, el paisaje iba dejando entrever trazos de imperfección. El cielo azul empezó a albergar ciertas nubes, que aun y ser blancas, rompían con la homogeneidad del todo. Al fijarse a lo lejos en los campos, cayó en que no eran tan perfectos, tenían una línea grisácea, la carretera, que los dividía en dos partes implacablemente y sin piedad.

"No todo en la vida sale como uno quiere, no todo en la vida puede ser perfecto" y es que Castle en los últimos días había recibido un curso intensivo sobre "como aceptar la derrota", la vida se lo había traido de gratis y atacando uno de sus flancos más vulnerables: su relación con Kate.

\- Perdona Rick, ¿decías algo? – le preguntó ella, poniéndole la mano que antes estaba en el muslo de él, ahora en su antebrazo.

\- Eh?

\- Me ha parecido que decías algo…

\- No, nada- dijo y volvió su mirada a la carretera.

Ciertamente había pensado en voz alta.

Con un movimiento rápido encendió la radio, era mejor ponerle música al ambiente, era mejor tener algo con que distraerla mientras él se concentraba de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Así que la música empezó a sonar

Music on: "Can't live"

" _...no I can't forget this evening_

 _no your face as you are leaving  
but I guess that's just the way the story goes  
you always smile,  
but in your eyes your sore shows,  
yes, it shows"_

 _(no, no puedo olvidar esta tarde_

 _Ni tu cara cuando te marchabas_

 _Pero supongo que es esta la manera como va esta historia_

 _Tú siempre sonries_

 _Pero en tus ojos el dolor se muestra_

 _Si, se muestra)_

Se sentía incómodo. Algo estaba mal y no sabía que era. Respiró hondo y al exhalar aire, lo hizo sonoramente. Tenía una sensación extraña. Se autoanalizó unos instantes y llegó a la conclusión que el sentimiento era el mismo que cuando, en un caso, el asesino salta a la vista a la primera, cuando todo apunta a la misma persona: sus huellas en la escena del crimen y en el arma homicida, un tipo con antecedentes, con malas relaciones con sus vecinos, sin amigos… Todo es lógicamente concluyente, pero entonces él no lo ve claro. No sabe explicar porqué, sólo sabe que lo siente, que lo intuye. En su interior tanta coincidencia le hace sospechar y entonces se lo comenta a su compañera en esto del crimen, su compañera en "esto" que ellos hacen. Ella al principio no le cree, pero como confía en él, le da una oportunidad e investigan hasta que descubren que ciertamente había gato encerrado.

"Sí, ese es el sentimiento que más se asemeja a lo que ahora siento y de lo que no me puedo desprender" se dice a sí mismo.

"Hay algo que estoy dejando pasar, algo va mal y no sé que es."

" _No, I can't forget tomorrow  
when I think off all my sorrow  
when I had you there,  
but then I let you go"._

 _(No, no puedo olvidar el mañana_

 _Cuando pienso en todas mis penas_

 _Cuando te tuve ahí,_

 _Pero te dejé escapar)_

Lejos, cada vez más lejos de donde ella está, no podía intuir que ella en lugar de estar haciendo las maletas, de estar pensando en qué conjunto se pondrá el fin de semana, en si coge el biquini o el bañador... en lugar de estar pensando en los preparativos de un viaje de fin de semana con su chico; ella estaba sintiendo que había perdido la oportunidad de su vida. La oportunidad de salir de su escondite con alguien que finalmente valía la pena, sintiendo que perdía a su compañero, el apoyo que la vida le había regalado sin pedirle nada a cambio. No sólo se iba alguien con quien había descubierto que quería más que una relación de intensa amistad, sinó que también sentía que su mejor amigo se alejaba de ella.

Su sonrisa diaria, esa que le dedicaba cada mañana y que iba acompañada de su café favorito.

" _And now it's only fair that I should let you know,  
what you should know  
I can't live,  
if living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give any more" _

_(Y ahora solo es justo que te haga saber_

 _Lo que tú deberías saber,_

 _No puedo vivir_

 _Si viviendo estoy sin ti_

 _No puedo vivir_

 _No puedo dar más)_

Cerró los ojos un instante, consciente que estaba conduciendo y que no se podía permitir distracciones. Los cerró fuerte, queriendo apartar todos los pensamientos que le sobrevenían, todos tenían impreso el mismo nombre. Y es que en su interior sentía que su sensación de incomodidad estaba ligado a ella, a su musa. De nuevo el mismo movimiento con la mano, rápido hasta el botón de off y la música se cortó de manera abrupta.

\- Rick, ¿no te gusta la canción?

\- Eh… Es muy antigua y la he oído ya muchas veces, perdona por no preguntarte... ¿Quieres que la vuelva a poner?

\- No pasa nada, estaba acabando – le dijo con una sonrisa pintada en su cara. Él se la devolvió, pero algo más forzada y se revolvió en el asiento antes de volver a concentrarse en la carretera.

El rato de camino que faltaba para llegar a los Hamptons lo pasaron en silencio. Aunque en su cabeza tenía una marabunta de pensamientos inconexos, para cuando llegaron a su destino, había conseguido apaciaguar su hiperactiva imaginación.

Para ello, le ayudó traer a su mente los recuerdos de las últimas semanas trabajando con ella. Los días en los que le llevaba el café y ni le dedicaba una mirada de agradecimiento, los momentos en que ella desaparecía de la comisaría para poder pasar tiempo con su novio o bien aquellos otros en los que él aparecía sin avisar y se la llevaba a comer. Se recordó de cómo le mintió sobre ese fin de semana, que le dijo que iba a trabajar cuando realmente tenía pensado irse unos días con su novio. Se acordó de la cara de ella cuando él descubrió la verdad, como le miró y le dijo: "no quiero que nadie se sienta incómodo, ahora que Deaming y yo estamos juntos". Recordó como en aquel preciso instante sintió que sobraba en ese cuadro, como pudo ver en los ojos de ella el reflejo de un sentimiento que nunca antes le había visto, el de lástima. Lástima por él. Le ocultó lo del fin de semana para no hacerle daño, porqué le sabía mal que supiera que ella no quería irse con él a los Hamptons.

Para no hacerle daño, porqué el sentimiento no era recíproco. Por esa razón decidió salirse él mismo del cuento, dar un paso atrás y marcharse de un lugar dónde, ciertamente, ya no tenía ninguna razón por la que quedarse.


End file.
